Flower Crown
by CecilTheSnake
Summary: Roger and Simon have been dating for almost 3 years, they haven't gone past kissing, however this particular cuddle session will change that. (Slash Rogmon, Lemon) Sorry bad summary.


_**Hey Snakies! This is just a little rogmon 1 shot, very fluffy, and lemon scented ;)**_

Flower Crown

Roger was hesitant to do it but he took Simon's hand in his as they walked through the forest, the 15 year old looked down at Simon and grinned. Simon looked up at the sky then at Roger and smiled that adorable smile. They laced their fingers together and Roger ran his thumb over the back of the little hand in his. They sat in a clearing near some wild flowers. Simon laid back and stared at the clouds. They and the chilly winds indicated it would soon rain. Simon turned his gaze to land on his boyfriend, only to find his gaze was on him, grey-blue eyes filled with love.

It was summer and they were finally allowed to leave the academy, finally allowed to be together as more than friends or fellow choristers. They had been out all day, doing nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company. Now it was late in the day and the sun was setting, the shadows made the ravens seem even darker than usual.

Roger absently picked some of the flowers and began weaving them into a halo of bright colours. Simon looked over, the dark Roger weaving a flower crown looked so unnatural. "Roger, where did you learn to do that?"

"I dunno, I played outside a lot as a kid. Or rather got kicked out slash ran away."

Simon watched as Roger's fingers quickly and skilfully fastened one flower after another into the chain, his focus unbroken.

"Oh, so you didn't just torture small woodland creatures?"

"Yes, I'm not all savage."

"Oh _no _not _my _Roger." Simon replied sarcastically. Roger rolled his eyes and sealed the chain with a daisy. He leaned over and placed it on Simon's soft black hair. Simon giggled batting his eyelashes acting comically girly "Am I beautiful?"

"Just as ever." Roger replied smiling as he leaned in to kiss Simon. It was only around each other they talked so much, or joked around.

They had been dating for 2 years but Roger still wasn't entirely comfortable showing affection. Simon usually instigated the cuddling and such. However once engaged Roger was all for it. Roger loved Simon of course, he just naturally tried to put up a tough front. But whenever Simon would come up behind him and wrap his arms around his neck, Roger couldn't help but let his walls fall. Only around their friends though, hidden from the harshly judgemental eyes of adults. Their friends didn't care. Roger would take Simon's hands in his and place a kiss on the cheek attached to the head resting on his shoulder. Piggy would flush and busy himself with his glasses, Jack would flash Roger a teasing look or make sexual faces moaning 'Roger' only loud enough for him to hear. Despite knowing full well Roger and Simon were as much a virgin as he was. Ralph would probably follow suit to Piggy fiddling with whatever happened to be in his hands. Other than the teasing Jack produced, the other boys supported them 100%. Their acceptance allowing them to grow closer each day.

Simon leaned on Roger and drew circles on his chest through his shirt. LEaning his head on Roger's shoulder. Roger gave into the gentle touch and sighed, relaxing his normally tense muscles.

"I'm so glad we're finally on break"

"Me too, all the more time to be with you."

"Oh stop it."

"I mean it, Jack usually travels, and my parents are….my parents"

"Yeah…"

"You're pretty much the only thing I look forward to in summer."

"Thanks, you're a good boyfriend, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Well, I try."

Simon smiled and placed a kiss on Roger's chest through the fabric of his shirt.

"Y'know our anniversary is coming up."

"I still don't know how you can remember the exact day."

"Because it's my favorite day."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

_Roger had come over to Simon's house, after getting his address from Ralph, who needed some 'persuasion'. He was 99% sure Simon liked him back so he was pretty confident when Simon answered the door. _

"_Roger? What're you doing here?"_

"_I needed to see you."_

_Simon was blushing, as he always did when Roger talked to him._

"_O-okay, my parents are away so just come in I guess."_

_Roger did but as soon as the door was shut Simon was pinned against a wall. Roger's grey orbs piercing into Simon's hazel ones. _

"_R-Rog-"_

_Simon couldn't finish, he was cut off by Roger's lips against his. Simon didn't put up any resistance, he let his eyelids shut and he wrapped his arms around Roger's neck and kissed back. Simon looked a little disappointed when Roger pulled away, their faces still just inches apart._

"_Hey, Simon?"_

"_Uh, y-yeah?"_

"_You're my boyfriend now, okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah sure!"_

_Simon's stomach was infested with butterflies, and a smile was plastered to his face when Roger's lips met his again. Roger hadn't been so bold since, but he didn't need to be either._

Simon was smiling at the fond memory as Roger passed a hand up Simon's back and rested his arm over his shoulder. Simon closed his eyes and felt a rush of desire as Roger's touch shocked his senses.

"Roger, do you wanna go back to your place now."

"Why?"

"Well, it's kind of cold and cuddling is much more fun in a bed."

Roger grinned and began walking back to his house.

Roger draped his leather jacket over Simon's shoulders and he happily slipped his arms in. It was much too big, Roger thought he looked positively adorable, and the flower crown made him look youthful, innocent.

Walking through the quiet streets hand in hand they felt as if they were in a world of their own.

"So do you want to do something special for our anniversary?"

"No, just spending the day with you would suffice."

Roger smiled down at Simon and turned to walk up his driveway. Begrudgingly releasing Simon's hand to reach into his jacket pocket for his house key. Roger approached his door first scaring away his neighbor's cat who was sleeping on his doorstep. He unlocked his door and held it open for Simon, jokingly bowing as if he were holding the door for the queen herself. Simon played along, using a high pitched 'old woman voice' "Oh why thank you young man." His accent deliciously english. Roger broke character at this, laughing in his husky voice. "You're welcome ma'am." Simon laughed too as Roger stepped in letting the storm door shut and closing the thicker door.

Locking the deadbolt he watched Simon take off his jacket and drape it over the sofa. Roger walked over and easily picked Simon up by his waist. Simon instinctively wrapped his legs around Roger's torso, his arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Roger smiled at the success of his little scheme, and held Simon by his thighs. Simon smiled as he gently placed his lips on Roger's. Roger eagerly kissed back and navigated easily through the house. He could walk through it blindfolded at this point, what with all the times he had snuck out at night to sleep at Simon's when his parents were drunk and fighting.

Simon hopped down and sat on Roger's mattress. Roger didn't actually have a proper ned, but it wasn't like he cared. Roger walked over and ran his hands down Simon's body. Pulling him close and kissing him again, biting softly at his lower lip. Roger suddenly feeling promiscuous started rubbing Simon's crotch through his jeans. Simon gasped and moaned a bit against Roger's mouth.

Simon broke away, "Roger, we can't. Your parents...And. I'm. I mean we've never..." Simon couldn't finish. Roger smiled "My dad is in prison for a few weeks, and my Mum decided she was staying at a friend's so she 'doesn't have to deal with my bullshit'." Changing subjects as if he had been talking about the weather he teased "Besides we don't have to if you're _scared_..." Simon took that as a challenge, Roger knew exactly what to say to get him to do something he was hesitant about. He knew how self conscious Simon was about his short stature and thin form, always saying how weak he was. He also hated being called 'batty' more than he hated when Cecil, his pet snake, got out of his cage and made his way into his bedsheets, or a shoe effectively almost scaring Simon into a seizure.

Simon's eyes gained a frustrated glint, despite knowing Roger was kidding, he felt a subconscious urge to prove he wasn't scared. "I mean I wouldn't want to put you out…" Roger continued teasing with a smirk. Simon removed the flower crown slowly as Roger spoke, setting it aside. Simon shook his head "Me? Scared? Never." Simon lunged towards Roger, surprising him enough to allow Simon to sit atop his chest and begin aggressively kissing him. Simon _was _usually quiet and serene, however he let out pent up energy with Roger. Just like how they joked around together, Simon was more frisky towards Roger.

Simon was sprawled over Roger, his hands tangled in his thick unkempt black hair. Giving him several small kisses, breaking apart to take in aroused breaths. Roger regaining his need for dominance, sat up so Simon was sitting on his lap, and snaked his arms around his waist sliding his hands down his sides to grip his waist, pressing his thumbs into the grooves near his hips, on a particularly sensitive spot. This caused Simon to make a small noise, and a hot rush of arousal pass through his veins. Roger heard the noise and kissed Simon harder, his blood rushing south when Simon made another noise as Roger pressed the spot again. Their kissing had become lustful and desperate as they both became more aroused. Roger ran his hands under Simon's white t-shirt and Simon pulled back and allowed him to pull it over his head. Exposing his thin abdomen.

Roger immediately grabbed his rib cage and pulled him back to his mouth. Sliding his hands slowly down his sided to grab his hips and pull him closer. Simon's thin fingers moved to unbutton Roger's shirt. Roger smiled knowing he had led Simon to the point of no return. As Simon continued removing Roger's shirt, he moved back to Simon's clothes. Roger started unbuttoning Simon's jeans and finished fumbling with the button just as Simon had gotten his shirt unbuttoned and was running his hands up Roger's chest. Roger reached back and freed his toned arms. Moving them back around Simon's back, Simon's hands holding Roger's face.

Simon awkwardly finished removing his jeans and was left in his underwear. Roger unbuckled his belt and threw it out of the way as he had done with the rest of the clothing removed that evening. Simon moved back up and sat on Roger's groin, his up against it. Looking deeply into his eyes, a look of lust glazing their irises.

Roger hungrily began kissing Simon again, and grinding his hips into Simon causing the smaller raven to moan. Simon's tanned face flushed as his involuntary noises caused the object pressed against his inner thigh to become larger. Roger felt Simon's heartbeat against his chest, he felt how fast it was and it was because of him.

Roger smiled into the kiss and pushed the Simon back so his head landed on a pillow. Roger hastily removed his jeans and briefs and leaned back over Simon. He straddled him and ground their erections together. Simon groaned and kissed Roger again, in a futile attempt to mask the noises he made. Simon's hips began to involuntarily rut back against Roger's. Roger felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach caused by the feeling of dominance. Roger felt Simon's overheating skin against his, knowing he caused it made him harden more.

Simon began panting into the kiss and pouted a bit when Roger backed away to remove Simon's underwear. Roger laughed a bit, "Are these panties?" Simon turned his head to avoid his gaze, "Yeah...They're comfortable alright?"

Roger grinned and murmured "Actually, I find it extremely sexy."

Simon blushed and Roger removed the lacy blue garment. Simon would never have worn them had he known this would happen, but having discovered this was one of Roger's kinks, he would be sure to do it more often.

Simon moaned loudly as Roger moved back up to grind his hips into his, the hot throbbing flesh pushing up against him. "Oh god Roger..." Simon moaned. "_Jesus_, it's a good thing my parents are away. I'm too much for you, it looks like." Roger teased. Simon blushed but Roger kissed away any discomfort Simon had. Roger continued to grind harder into Simon, relishing the noises he made. Roger made a decision it was time to move things along, Simon gasped and whined when Roger gripped his member. Roger rubbed Simon's member and watched the 14 year old writhe beneath him. Roger moved faster and squeezed, causing some pre cum to leak from Simon's member. Roger pulled back and smirked down at the sight beneath him. The blushing Simon sat up and ran his hands up Roger's chest, gently pressing his lips against Roger's. Simon suddenly spoke, "C-can I try something?" Roger raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

Simon kissed Roger's lips again before shifting to the floor and gripping Roger's wrist, gently tugging him towards the edge of the mattress. Roger shuffled over on his knees and Simon kneeled before him. Simon shifted his weight from one knee to the other before kissing down his chest and stomach, taking Roger's length in his hand examining it, he knew what he was supposed to do but he wasn't sure he could even fit it in his mouth. He was going to try regardless. He leaned in and let a hot breath ghost over Roger's member. Roger laced his fingers through Simon's hair not applying any pressure but encouraging Simon he was headed in the right direction. Simon tested the waters by licking his tip, earning a barely audible gasp.

Simon took another deep breath before putting his lips tightly around Roger's tip and slowly lowering his head, allowing Roger to fill his mouth. He kept going until he had all of him in his mouth. The tip was far at the back of Simon's throat but he controlled his gag reflex, all in favour of pleasing his boyfriend. Simon looked up at Roger with big hazel eyes and his gaze caused Roger blush. Simon gave a rough suck and Roger let out a low, barely audible noise and Simon took that as a form of gratification. Simon began moving his head up and down, dragging his tongue along the underside of his length. Simon continued and Roger was in total ecstasy. Roger let out another low moan and Simon responded with his own soft high pitched moan, sending vibrations up Roger's length. Simon lifted his head and swirled his tongue around the tip. When Roger involuntarily bucked his hips Simon went back to noisily sucking Roger's member, bobbing his head faster and faster, feeling Roger twitch and leak in his mouth. Roger was getting restless, unable to wait anymore he lifted Simon's face gently holding his jaw. Simon released Roger from his mouth with a small wet noise. Simon looked worried "Did..Did I do something wrong?"

Roger almost laughed but replied lovingly in his low voice "No. God no. That was amazing don't worry. Just...come here."

Simon nodded feeling pleased he was able to pleasure Roger. Roger got Simon to lay back down and he settled himself between Simon's thighs.

Roger leaned in again to kiss Simon gently trying to relax him before whispering in his ear "Get ready." Simon kissed Roger's neck and relaxed into the mattress beneath his naked body. Roger kissed Simon passionately on the lips before aligning his member with Simon's entrance. Simon was a little panicked, the sight was troubling Roger, not wanting to hurt him.

Simon in a final effort to lessen any impending pain spoke "Roger, I-I'm a virgin please be gentle."

Roger leaned in close and whispered "Okay, whatever you want baby." Roger pushed in, Simon felt the burn immediately, the burn indicating he was no longer a virgin. Once Roger was all the way in he stopped, astonished at the feeling of Simon's tight heat pulsing around him, god it felt good. Simon had his eyes shut tightly and his teeth clenched, a tear ran down his cheek and Roger leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Roger pulled out and pushed back in slower than before. This allowed Simon to adjust better and for pain to be replaced with pleasure. Simon squirmed under Roger, rocking his hips desperately. Roger leaned down and attacked Simon's mouth with his tongue. Pulling back out and pushing back in, slowly increasing in speed.

Simon moaned as Roger picked up a comfortable pace for both of them. "Ahh...R-Roger...ple-ease." Simon muttered the broken sentence through quiet moans. Roger grinned and sped up, picking up Simon's legs and pressing his knees to his chest. Holding Simon's shins for leverage, he thrust as faster. Simon moaned loudly and Roger took that as encouragement to thrust as fast as he could into him, earning panting moans from Simon. "Ah! Ro-ahhhh…God don't stop!" Simon moaned continuing to get louder. Tumbling over his words he gave up on his literacy, and melted into the pleasure, gripping Roger's forearms.

Roger shifted a bit and only moved Simon slightly but the change caused Roger to strike something inside of Simon. Roger into Simon's eyes and he hit him in the prostate. Simon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he threw his head back. Simon emitted a low animalistic moan. Roger smiled triumphantly and teasingly said "Found it..."

Simon continued to moan louder still as Roger repeated to hit his g-spot. "AAHH! Oh god Roger! Please h-harde-ahh!" Simon screamed. Simon moaning Roger's name caused him to buck his hips forward hard. Simon shrieked in pleasure and more pre cum leaked from him. Roger suddenly addicted to the sound continued to move harder and faster.

Simon was moving back against Roger's thrusts trying to get more of him inside. To have him hit his prostate harder. Roger gave a mischievous grin and slowed his speed significantly. Simon moaned as Roger continued with slow yet powerful thrusts. "Roger, please! Oh god, don-n't tease me."

"Oh but it's fun."

"Ahhhh…..Just-ah-please."

Simon wasn't very articulate at the moment but Roger complied anyway.

Roger stopped and pulled Simon up so he was sitting on his lap, Roger still inside him. Roger grabbed Simon's hips and forced Simon up and down him like a ragdoll. Simon threw his head forward and panted into the crook of Roger's neck. Roger moved Simon more harshly, digging his fingers into his flesh, he was close.

The way Simon's member brushed against Roger's lightly defined abs only added to his pleasure as Simon came close and closer to his climax. Roger turned to Simon's neck and began biting it. Simon moaned louder at the sensation and rocked his hip as Roger continued moving him faster and faster. Roger moved to biting his shoulder and collarbone as he slammed into Simon. Simon heard Roger moaning and that was it. Simon groaned loudly once more and threw his head back exploding on both of their chests. Twitches of ecstasy continued to wrack Simons body as Roger lifted Simon up almost off him and slammed him down as he shot his seed into Simon. Milking out his orgasm as Simon tightened around him like a vice.

They stayed like that panting. Looking into each others eyes Roger moved his hands to tangle his fingers into Simon's soft, wavy black hair. Roger kissed Simon again softly and shifted Simon, pulling himself out. Simon flopped back feeling semen dribble out of him blushing at the feeling. Roger laid next to him. Simon stared into his grey eyes. Roger laced his fingers with Simon's and going back to his old self Simon chuckled "Jeez Roger, There's such a thing as a comb..." Roger looked up and scowled, playfully ruffling Simon's hair.

"That's the thanks I get?"

"No this is." Simon replied as he trailed kisses along his jaw finally stopping to liger at his lips. He pulled back and smiled.

Roger leaned in and slowly kissed Simon, the muscles of their lips moving in slow passionate expansions and contractions. Simon shifted closer and Roger snaked his arms around Simon, trapping his arms between their chests. Roger leaned in and kissed Simon on the top of his head inhaling deeply. "You still smell like flowers..." Simon giggled and nuzzled into him. Feeling his heart beat slowly evening out. "You're spending the night I suppose?" "Well I'd have a heck of a time walking home." Roger smiled at Simon's refusal to curse and kissed his forehead. "Alright, well make yourself at home." Simon nodded against his chest and shut his eyes. Before drifting off Simon made a final lame joke "Rog, I think I know what we should do for our anniversary…" Roger laughed and held Simon tighter.

They fell asleep in their loving embrace. Their breathing in sync. The flower crown still on the floor near the two sleeping ravens.


End file.
